Where's Emmett?
by mamabear2006
Summary: Being stuck in the hospital is never fun, especially when you are a child. The children at Seattle Mercy hospital are in for a nice game of "Where's Waldo"
1. Chapter 1

Where's Emmett?

I do not own Twilight. Any known characters are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyer. The plot is all mine.

Chapter 1

A Brilliant Idea

"…and the fairy princess lived happily ever after with her prince. Then End." Bella says to her group of small children as she gently closes the book. "Ok boys and girls, story time is over. Its time to return to your rooms," I tell them.

"Ah come on Ms. Bella, it's boring back in our room," young Mikey says.

The rest of boys and girls are grumbling the same response as they make their way back to their rooms, either walking with their IV poles along side them, or being wheeled back.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I wish there was something I could do. What about looking out of your window, look at the view. Seattle has some beautiful scenery," I tell him.

"What's so beautiful of a wooden building? All I see out of my window is that new building they are working on, just wood, wood, and more wood. Story time is the bestest part of our days here.," he says.

"I'm sorry Mikey, how about tomorrow I bring an action book to read during story time, instead of a princess book?" I tell him.

"Really, sweet, yeah that would be awesome, bye Ms. Swan," he says as he wheels himself back to his room.

Before I leave, I make sure that Cynthia is settled in her room for the day. "Knock, knock?" I say.

"Who's there," Cynthia's tiny voice is heard. "Me!" I say. I hear giggles and a "me, who?" As I say the next part I start to make my way in, "Me, your beautiful most awesomest aunt ever," I tell her.

"You are so funny Aunt Bella, you are my only aunt, so you are always awesome," she tells me.

"Thank you, sweetie. So how did you like story hour? Was the story what you wanted?" I ask.

"Oh yes thank you Aunt Bella, it was perfect," she says while giving me the cutest smile ever.

My niece Cynthia fell out of her treehouse yesterday and has a severe break in her leg, so she is in full leg cast. She had to have surgery yesterday and now must remain in the hospital for a couple of more days. Her mom my sister Alice, went to pick up her husband Jasper at the airport, he was out of town for a meeting and flew back when Alice called him about what happened. Cynthia is their only child and the most important person in our family.

"Thank you again Aunt Bella for doing this. It's boring in the hospital. Some of the other kids are here for days and sometimes alone.", she tells me.

"Really," I say.

She nods.

An idea goes off in my head.

"Knock knock, where is my princess pea," my brother in law Jasper says as he walks in and goes directly to Cynthia. Cynthia is a daddy's girl but looks all like her mom and me. Alice and I are fraternal twins, and only because Alice is about half a foot shorter than me and has a much more smaller body frame and me. I am taller and curvier. However, we both have our dad's rich chocolate brown hair, only mine is halfway down my back whereas Alice's is pixie style and we both have our dad's chocolate brown eyes. We may look alike but we are different as night and day. Alice is more exuberant, and I shy. Alice loves shopping and getting the latest fashions and I detest shopping and can wear the same clothes always. I also wear glasses and Alice doesn't. I love books and Alice loves clothes. Which works out great for our careers, Alice is a boutique owner here in Seattle and I am head librarian for Seattle library system.

My sister follows, "Thanks Bella Bea for staying with Cynthia. Was all ok?"

"Yup all is good, but I will see you all later, I have to get back to the library and I have a stop to make. You missy rest because tomorrow is going to be a fun day," I tell Cynthia while giving her a kiss. I kiss Jasper and Alice and make my way out.

I stop at the front desk. "Excuse me who is in charge here? I want to talk to someone about an activity for the kids," I tell the nurse who is named Nurse Tanya. "Oh, you want Doctor Cullen, down the hall, second door on your left," she says.

"Thank you," I say and make my way down to his office.

As I get there, a tall man with bronze penny like hair is walking out. "Excuse me, are you Doctor Cullen," I ask.

"I am," he says.

OM-Gee he has the sexiest voice. "How can I help you Miss?" he says.

Swoon, maybe I can get this doctor to make a house call. Focus Bella, you are here to talk about the kids.

"Miss Swan, I am Cynthia Whitlock's aunt from room 202B," I say.

"Ah yes our resident tree climber, so how can I be of service to you," he tells me while giving me this sexy grin.

"Well Doctor,"

"Edward," he interrupts me, "Call me Edward, Doctor only for my patients," he says.

"Ok well Edward, I work for the Seattle library and so I was just reading a story to the kids. As I finished one of the boys said that it's boring the rest of their days, that he can't even look out his window because they are building in the next lot over and so all he sees is wood. So, I had this idea to make a game of some sorts for them. That is if it's ok with you and the construction manager at the site.," I say.

"Mm I am intrigued. What sort of game do you have in mind, Miss Swan," he asks?

"Bella, please. Well at the library we have giant poster like cut outs of book characters. So, I was thinking if it's ok with someone from the construction site if I could bring by one of the characters and someone hides it for the kids to try to find. Sort of like a "Where's Waldo" game. In fact, I have a Waldo cut out we can use at first. But then change it up. When the kids find the character, then they tell the nurse and maybe someone can notify the construction site and they can move it.," I say.

"What do you think Edward," I ask?

"Well that sounds like it could be fun, we just need to see if the nurses would be willing to help," he says.

"As for someone at the site, well that is easy. My brother owns that construction company that is currently there, and just the other day he was telling me how he sees children sitting by the windows looking out with a sad look. My brother is the worlds biggest kid, he is also big and scary looking but with a heart of gold. Now if you go over there and ask to speak to Emmy-Bear, he will gladly help you out. Don't worry about telling him who sent you, he will know," he tells me.

"Super, I will head there now. Thank you, Edward," I tell him as I start making my way to the elevators.

"Anytime Miss Bella, a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you again, please," he says.

"Sure, I will be here tomorrow to read to the kids, goodbye," I wave.

I get on the elevator and make my way to the first floor. I exit the hospital and walk to the construction site. Cullen Construction, yup this is it. I approach the guard.

"Excuse me I need to speak to an Emmy-Bear," I say.

The guard looks at me and starts cracking up in laughter. He pulls out his radio and speaks into it.

"Oh Emmy-Bear you have a visitor at the gate," he says while trying not to laugh so much.

"Tell Eddie-kins to haul his ass back to the office," I hear over the radio.

"Will do," he says, "Go down that way and it's the first trailer to your right, it says office on the door," he says.

"Thank you," I say, and I make my way down.

Just as I am about to get to the trailer, the door opens and this massive man walks out and without even looking he says in a rather loud voice, "Ok Eddie-kins call me Emmy-Bear one more time and I will tell mom how you are teasing her baby boy at work," he says as he stops and sees me. "Oh, I am sorry short stack, you aren't my brother, hi names Emmett. Now since you said Emmy-Bear that means my brother assward sent you here, so what can I do for you?" he asks.

"Well Emmy-bear, I have an idea on how to cheer up the children of Seattle Mercy hospital. How would you like to play a game?" I ask.

"Well well little lady, I am always up for playing a game and cheering up kids. What can I do for you?" he asks.

"Emmett have you ever here of Where's Waldo?" I said.

Emmett's eyes got huge and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"I love me some Waldo!," he exclaims.


	2. Chapter 2

Where's Emmett?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Any known characters are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyer. The plot is all mine.

Author's note: This will be a HEA for Edward and Bella. Also, for the children of the hospital. Emmett will play a big role in the story, and of course we can't have Emmy-bear without his Rosie-Posey. Other characters will make small appearances, but overall this is a story about making the kids happy while finding love.

Thank you, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

Bella POV

Emmett's face lit up as I started telling him of my idea. He had the biggest smile on his face, like a little kid seeing all the presents under the Christmas tree smile. I am glad he likes the idea. I finish telling him my idea. "Well what do you think?" I ask.

"I love the idea. Now how about I dress up as Waldo and we can go to the hospital so the kids can learn about the game?" Emmett says.

"I like it, do you think you can get the outfit together by tomorrow?" I ask.

Emmett smiles and grabs his phone, scrolls through before he puts it to his ear. "Rosie-baby, I need a favor," he says into the phone. "Can you get me an outfit to make me look like Waldo?" he says into the phone. "Yes, Waldo you heard correctly.," he says. "I will explain when I see you at the house tonight," he says before hanging up.

"Ok done, I know my Rosie, she will get me the outfit by tonight. She is a master shopper," he says.

"She should meet my sister, Alice they would get along, she is a pixie high on fairy dust all day every day and can turn shopping into a national sport," I tell him.

"What about you short-stack," he asks.

"Umm please call me Bella?" I ask.

"No can-do Bella-roni, you will forever be known as short-stack. Besides I give everyone nicknames and for example Edward is Eddie-kins/ Assward and well he hates it, but I don't stop… lol.," he tells me.

"Fine, well then you will be known as Brother Bear. Ok?" I say.

"I like it. So ok back to the question what about you and shopping?" he asks.

"Me, oh no, I can't stand it. My sister and niece shop for me and stock my closet with what they think I should wear. After they leave, I go through it and donate the pieces I really won't wear and I go to Old Navy or Walmart and get my clothes. I work in the library, which means I am constantly climbing ladders to put books away or sitting on the floor reading to kids. I don't need to be wearing 4-inch heels with a mini tight dress.," I tell him.

"Look I have to run, call me at this number and let me know if you found the outfit.," I tell him.

"Will do Bella-roni.," he says as he stuffs the card in his back pocket.

I make my way out of the site and head to my car. I make my way to the library to grab some books and the Waldo cut-out. I also look to see what other cut-out characters we have. Oh Hagrid, yes totally will take the Hagrid cut out. I also notice an Elsa and Anna one. Perfect for the little princesses. I keep browsing through our stock. Before I know it, I have characters from Batman, to Avengers to even the blonde vampire from those vampire movies. I make my way out and load up my car with the cut outs and the books I found to match the cutouts. I head to Antonio's pizza and order up some food to take with me to the hospital so Alice and Jasper can eat while I sit with Cynthia and read to her.

I pull into the hospital parking lot and start to make my way into the hospital with all the food and drinks, when I suddenly find myself stumbling forward and the drinks about to fall. Thankfully someone was able to reach them in time saving them from falling. I look up and see it's handsome Dr. Edward.

"Edward! Thank you so much." I tell him.

"No problem Bella, I didn't know you were coming back tonight?" he asks.

"Oh well I promised Cynthia I would come read to her a bedtime story, so I figured Alice and Jasper haven't eaten.," I say.

"Here I am done for the night, let me help you carry the drinks? How long do you think you will be?" he asks.

"Oh, probably about half an hour, I am hungry and still have a lot to do, if we want to start the game tomorrow with the kids.," I say.

"Yeah, the game, Emmett called me earlier, he was so excited. Halloween has always been his favorite holiday because he can dress up into all these different characters. Once when we were kids, he had mom paint him from head to toe green, because he wanted to be the Hulk. He looked like the jolly green giant. It took it forever for the green to come off completely. He had to go to school with green on places of his face and our poor bathtub would be green after every single bath he took.," he says while laughing.

I can't help it but laugh at the thought of that.

"That is funny because one of the character cut-outs I got is of Hulk, I also got Batman, Thor, Hagrid.," I tell Edward.

"You are going to make his entire year with this.," he tells me.

"Well how about we make the kids entire year?" I say.

"Sounds good. Well here we are. Listen would you like to get some dinner after you are done?" he asks me.

"Are you sure you don't mind waiting?" I reply.

"No, I want to hear more about how this going to work, plus I have enjoyed our conversations and want to know more about you. So, what do you say?" he asks.

"Sure, sounds great. Let me just read to Cynthia and I will be ready.," I say.

***Dinner with Edward***

About 35 minutes later, I am following Edward to a Chinese restaurant.

Once we are seated and have placed our orders, I proceed to tell Edward what we are planning to do.

In the middle of our conversation my phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask

"Bella-roni! What's up?" it's Emmett.

"Nothing much Brother Bear, what can I do for you?" I ask.

"I like you Bella-roni you are awesome. Listen I am calling to tell you my babe… _ouch Rosie what was that for?_" I hear.

I then heard who I guess is Rosie tell Emmett, that don't call her babe. I started laughing. Edward is looking at me with a strange look, so I put the call on speaker and mouth out Emmett.

"Bella-roni, ok as I was saying, Rosie, found everything I needed. So, we are good for tomorrow.," he tells me.

"Awesome Emmett, meet me at the main entrance to the hospital at 10 am, listen I am having dinner with your brother…," I start to tell him.

"Eddie-kins? You are eating dinner with Mr. I Am To Tired To Get A Life Edward? that Edward? My brother Edward?" he says.

"Yes Emmett, this Edward.," Edward says while rolling his eyes.

"Dude, dating a hot librarian, sweet awesome. Imagine the hot dreams you will have of her *_smack* _Rosie what was that for? _That you Oaf is for embarrassing your brother on a date, you big baboon. Now apologize, or no Emmy-lovin tonight._ No not that Rosie, I am sorry Edward for embarrassing you. Bye Eddie-kins, Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…," Edward ended the call.

"I am sorry about my brother Bella, I think my mom dropped him on his head a couple of times," Edwards tells me.

"Edward your brother is a trip, family dinners must be funny.," I tell him.

"Oh, you have no idea.," he says.

We finish our dinner and say our goodbyes. I tell him I will see him tomorrow at 10 and make my way home. I can't wait for tomorrow its going to be so much fun.

***Next morning***

I showered and got dressed. I sat at the breakfast bar drinking coffee when a text message comes in. 

_From Waldo: Bella-roni, Waldo is ready and waiting for his assignment. By the way I may have sort have accidentally mentioned to my mom you were on a date with Eddie-kins and I told her about our event today. Well she's going to be there today, so yeah you are meeting mom. Bye._

**WHAT****!**

I make my way to the hospital and pull into the parking lot at 9:50 am. I see "Waldo" and the most beautiful blonde I have ever seen.

"Bella-roni!," Emmett shouts.

I grab the Waldo cut out and head my way to them. "Emmett you look awesome.," I tell him.

"Bella-roni, this is my Rosie. Rosie this here is Eddie-kins Bella.," he says.

Rosie reaches to shake my hand and says, "Sorry about my husband, I think he has been hit with plywood once to many. Nice to meet you and this is a wonderful thing you two are doing. If you need any help, let me know."

"You know now that I see you, you would be perfect for Elsa. I have cut-outs for Elsa and Anna. What do you say?" I ask.

"Mm the Ice Queen, yes of course. Who you going to get for Anna?" she asks.

"I don't know, I will think about that.," I tell her.

We start to make our way inside and I see Edward talking to a lady with cooper color hair, they both turn to me and I can tell by the green eyes, it's his mom.

Man, the genes that run in this family are first class all the way. Suddenly an idea pops into my head, I look over at Rosalie and say, "What do you think, Anna?" while tilting my head towards Edward's mom

"Goodness, yes you are so right," Rose says, "I will talk to her, although I am sure she will say yes, she loves to help."

Edward introduces me to his mom, and we start to make our way up to the children's ward.

In the elevator Esme tells Emmett and I how excited she is to see the kid's reaction to the game. She also mentions that their dad will be stopping by after he checked in on some patients of his. Great now I am meeting dad.

The elevator doors open, and Emmett walks out first. The nurses just stop what they are doing and stare at this massive good-looking Waldo. We make our way down to the game room and wait outside while Edward goes in to introduce us.

Emmett and I make our entrance and the kids start clapping and laughing. I spot Cynthia and she has the biggest smile.

"Hi kids, well I told you I would be back today to read another story to you. I also heard from the grapevine that some of you are quite bored being stuck in the hospital, so my friend Waldo decided to come by and visit with you and read a story to you. Then after we are going to play a "Where's Waldo" game. How does that sound?" I tell the kids.

I get different responses varying in yes, to alright, this is going to be cool.

So, I give "Waldo" the book and he starts to read to them the story "The Invincible Iron Man". I see the boys are really into it and for being a superhero book, the girls are also into it. Emmett finishes, and I come forward to introduce the games.

"Ok so now Waldo is going to head out, he has to go to work. However, when you get to your rooms, look out your hospital window towards the construction site next door, Waldo is going to be somewhere within that area. He is going to be hiding from you all and your job is to find him. Now once you find him, press the call button for the nurse and Nurse Tanya over there (I point to the older nurse who is waving a walkie-talkie style radio) will radio Waldo that you have found him, and he will move again. Let's see how many times you all can find him today before he has to go home.," I tell the kids.

The kids respond with "alright, let's do this."

We make our way out of the room and Emmett goes to change into his work attire. As we wait for him, Esme introduces me to her husband Dr. Cullen. Yes, these Cullen's have quite a gene pool.

"Bella dear, Rosalie told me of your plan for her to be Elsa and me Anna, I would be delighted to help.," Esme says.

"Thank you, Esme, I will let you know when we will be doing Frozen.," I tell her.

Emmett comes out of Edwards office and we head over to the construction site. He takes the Waldo cut-out and goes to hide it.

Rosalie and I decided to wait in the office to see how long it would take for them to find Waldo first.

About 30 minutes later, Rose gets a text message, and it read "Mikey found Waldo up on the scaffolding. Moving Waldo. Hospital kids 1 Waldo 0."

I say goodbye to Rose and head back to the hospital to say hi to Cynthia before I must go to work. As I walk out of the elevator onto the children's floor, I keep hearing shouts from the kids' rooms.

"I Found him!"

"No wait not him"

"No that's Waldo"

"No that is a guy in blue, Waldo has red."

The floor is very lively and the nurses and both Edward and Dr. Cullen are just laughing and enjoying it all.

"Bella, thank you for this idea, the kids are so happy and happy patients, make healthy patients. After all laughter is the best medicine.," Edward tells me while giving me a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose.

Looks like the kids aren't the only one who is winning… Bella 1 Waldo 0.

~~~Author's note~~~

Thanks for all the nice reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I can do a chapter a day, no guarantees though, since I am also doing my other story. Plus, my children keep adding more and more to my daily calendar.


	3. Chapter 3

Where's Emmett?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Any known characters are all from the mind of Stephanie Meyer. The plot is all mine.

Author's Note~~

I am planning on updating this story once a week, I am trying to aim for Wednesdays. However, life gets in the way, so I am a bit late tonight. Hopefully I will get it up no later than Thursday. Sometimes if I get inspired, I maybe update it more than once a week but not a guarantee. For sure on Wednesdays. So, in last chapter we left where the kids were looking for Waldo and had already spotted him once and Bella got a sweet kiss on the nose from Dr. Edward.

Chapter 3

Mikey's POV

Miss Bella promised me that she would bring an action book to read to us today. I am not a big fan of reading in general. I am not a great reader, but it beats staring at nothing. I am stuck here in the hospital from complications that I had from an appendectomy. Doc said I could go home in a couple of days. My mom works hard to take care of my brother and I so she can't be here all day. She does come to eat lunch with me and then stops by for dinner with my brother. But at the end of the day it's just me. I am being wheeled down the hall for story hour. I am placed next to Miss Bella's niece Cynthia. She is so funny for a girl. She has a cast from falling out of her treehouse or from climbing a tree, I am not sure, just remember it has something to do with a tree.

"Hi Cynthia, got any more signatures on your cast?" I asked her. The other day I drew the Avengers symbol on it.

"Nope not today. But I am sure I will get my cast full of signatures before I leave," she says.

"Any idea what book your aunt is reading to us today?" I asked her.

"Nope, she won't tell me. She just said get ready to be surprised," she says.

At that moment Miss Bella comes in. She talks to us about how someone mentioned that being in the hospital is boring so she brought a friend of hers to read to us and then explains a game we will be playing something like a Where's Waldo game. In walks the biggest guy I have ever seen. Like Grizzly Bear huge, not that I have ever seen one, but I have seen pictures. "Waldo" starts reading to us, yes, an Avengers book, she remembered. After the book he leaves to head back to work, Miss Bella tells us. She also mentions that if we look out of our windows towards the construction site, we might see Waldo. Waldo is going to be hiding somewhere out there. Our goal is to find him and then let the nurse know and she will let them know that he has been found and Waldo will move to another location. Oh, it's on, I am going to rule this game. I am so good and finding my little brother when we play hide and seek. I start wheeling myself back to my room, turning back to look at Cynthia "Bye Cynthia, I have a game to win," I tell her.

"Nah ah I am going to win first," she says.

I am here in my bed and I am looking out the window. I am determined to find Waldo. I hear voices from other kids screaming out loud, seems like everyone wants to find him. It seems like forever but there he is. I quickly press the nurse button.

"Yes Mikey?" the nurse asks.

"I found him, I found Waldo, he is up on the thing… the the scaffling," I tell her.

"You mean the scaffolding dear?" she asks.

"If that is a shelf like thingy, then yeah. He is on the top!" I tell her.

"Ok Mikey, let me radio it in. Congrats you were the first one to spot him," she says.

Boom! I knew it, I would. I am the best.

The rest of the day is spent trying to find Waldo. My mom comes over for lunch, bringing me a couple of pizza slices. She is listening to my morning and I am going on and on about Waldo and Miss Bella. I then asked her for a favor.

"Hey mom, can you maybe bring me some binoculars tonight when you come to visit?" I ask.

My mom got a curious knowing look on her face; "Why Mikey?" she asks.

"To find Waldo so I can win," I say.

Mom laughs and tells me she is happy to hear me laugh. We continue to eat, and I hear that Waldo has been found by Tyler. Ah man see what happens when I stop to eat.

Mikey's Mom POV

I am making my way to my son's room for lunch. I hate that he is stuck in the hospital. He had complications from surgery and that required him to stay a few more days. Hopefully today when I speak to his doctor I will find out when I can take him home. The house is so quiet without Mikey. I wish I could spend more time with him, but unfortunately, I can't. My husband Mike Sr died last year from a car accident, so someone must run our store. But I try to be here as much as possible for him. We have lunch together and then in the evening after I have picked up his brother Sammy from school, we come have dinner together. It pains my heart to hear him so sad every day. I get off the elevator and I noticed the children's floor is very noisy. So different than other days. I hear the phrases, "I found him" "Nope it wasn't him" … what who did they find? I enter Mikey's room and he is so engrossed in the window that he doesn't notice I am here until I go and stand in front of him. We sit to eat, and he starts to tell me of his day. He goes on and on about this Miss Bella and a Waldo, and about how they are playing a game of "Where's Waldo", he explains the game to me and tells me how he is going to win, and he already has spotted him once. He then asks me to bring him some binoculars later when I come back so he can win the game. My Mikey just like his dad, so competitive. We then heard that someone by the name of Tyler spotted Waldo and just like that lunch was over because according to Mikey had had to find him next. I kiss him bye and tell him I will be back later.

I make my way to the nurse's desk. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"He is in his office," she says.

I make my way down there, and I spot him coming up the hallway. Man, this doctor is very good looking, if only I was a few years younger. "Mr. Cullen," I say.

"Yes Mrs. Newton, how can I help?' he asks.

"So, I just left Mikey. He is different. Happy today," I tell him.

"Ah yes, our kids today got a treat and are playing a game," he says.

"Well whoever this Miss Bella and Waldo are, give them my thanks. My Mikey is happy. How much long do you think he will be here?" I ask.

"Miss Bella is the aunt of one of our patients and Waldo is actually my brother who owns the construction company next door. They wanted to do something for the kids. As for Mikey, he should be able to go home in a couple of days," he tells me.

"That is great. Thank you, Doctor. Also again give your brother and Miss Bella my sincere thanks. Now excuse me, Mikey wants binoculars," I say and start making my way to the elevator.

Emmett (Waldo) POV

It's the end of the day. Waldo has been found 10 times today. Man, these kids are good. According to the nurse who would call me, Mikey is our resident Waldo champion, having spotted him a total of 5 times. That kid is good. I need to meet up with Bella tonight to see what character will be tomorrow. I don't know if I will dress up. I would like to; I love dressing up. Halloween is my favorite holiday. But we will see. I had fun today. There were times I couldn't move Waldo because I was busy, but the guys on my crew were awesome about moving him for me. They said they would love to help, anything for the children they said. I have a great group of guys working for me. I must hurry home; Rosie and I are meeting my brother and Bella for dinner to discuss the next character.

I enter my house yelling for my Rosie, "Rosie I am here. The great Waldo is home," I say.

"Great babe go shower and change, we are meeting your brother and Bella in an hour," she tells me.

I quickly shower and changed, then Rosie and I started heading over to Bella's. She was going to cook for us. Hot dang, my brother has landed himself a hot librarian who cooks. The guy better marry her or I might just find myself in the market for a 2nd wife. Hmm I wonder if Rosie wouldn't mind sharing, ha what am I saying Rosie hates sharing a screwdriver, she would slap me over the head if I mentioned my thoughts to her. We arrive at Bella's.

Rosie knocks. Edward opens the door wearing a Hawaiian Girl Apron with Coconuts.

I can't help it, I start laughing. I am laughing so loudly that tears are literally falling down my eyes.  
"Man Eddie-kins, didn't know you were hiding some nice coconuts under scrubs," I say in between laughs.

"Does Mom know you got a boob job? What does Bella think of your rack?" I ask while I continue laughing.

_Slap_

"Ah Rosie, that hurt," I say to her.

"Leave your brother alone, I mean he must be hurting, carrying around coconuts that size is hell on one's back," she says.

Edward and I stop and stare at my Rosie, can't believe she teased Edward.

"Ah Rosie, come on, I was expecting this from my idiot brother, but not you too. Bella needed help and this gag apron her brother in law got her was all she had," he says.

Rosie and I are still laughing when we hear…

"Come in, dinner is almost ready," Bella shouted.

Dinner was fantastic. Bella made steak and cheesy potatoes.

"Edward, if you don't marry Bella soon, I think I will ask Emmett her to make her his 2nd wife. I can't even boil an egg," my Rosie says.

My mouth literally hangs as I hear the words that come out of her mouth, "Rosie, I thought the same earlier tonight" I tell her.

We are laughing and looking at Bella as she gets as red as a tomato, which makes us laugh even louder.

"I think before I marry her, I need to ask her to be my girl friend first. So, Bella, my hot librarian. What do you think? Want to be my girlfriend?" Edward asks Bella.

"What? You want me to be your girlfriend?" she asks

"Ah ok," she says quietly while growing red again. Edward leans over and kisses her temple and smiles and winks at her. Bella despite being a tomato is a smiling tomato.

"Ok enough sap, so tomorrow what are is the plan?" I ask.

"Well we have a couple of options. You can be Hulk or Hagrid. Before you ask, I had told your mom the options for today and she has already found both costumes. So, whatever you don't use tomorrow we can save for a later time," Bella says while bringing out two cut outs.

"Man, both are awesome. I dressed as the Hulk once, so Hagrid," I tell her.

Its settled tomorrow I will be the hairy friend giant from Harry Potter.

After planning the rest of the weeks characters, Rosie and I say our byes and head home. Tomorrow is going to be another fun awesome day.


End file.
